If Only
by chibi-Akina
Summary: Kurama gets captured and his memory of a human erased only to remember his youko past. Being this, it has him evil. How would the team take it? Especially Hiei, who learns his feelings for Kurama. Yaoi. Complete. READ&REVIEW PLEASE!


Yu Yu Hakusho  
If Only.  
By: chibi//Akina Chapter 1: A Demon Returns  
  
The young teen red-head looked up at the tree. Where is Hiei? He thought. I could have sworn that I had just seen him here. Kurama sighed. Wishing that the short youkai was there. He had felt a spirit energy that seemed much like Hiei's and when he looked out his bedroom window, he was sure that the black image that he had spotted was his small youkai. So the fox ran outside only to see that the image wasn't there.  
  
Kurama went back into his house. He felt really depressed but at the same time angry.  
  
It had been awhile since Hiei had gone to see him. Hiei had returned to the Makai to do some more work for Makuro.  
  
Kurama felt jealous. Why does he have to leave me? He belongs here by my side. He kicked over his waste basket, sending some of the crumpled up papers inside it flying. He threw himself down onto his bed and flicked on the radio beside him to have Celine Dion's song 'All By Myself' playing. The song only made Kurama even more depressed than he was. Tears were forming in his eyes. He wanted the fire demon to be with him more than anyone. He had to admit, he was falling in love with him.  
  
"Oh Hiei, when are you coming back?" he asked to himself, burying his face in his pillow.  
  
Just then the telephone rang. He was hoping that it would be the small youkai but then thought to himself that it couldn't be. No, Hiei would never think of ever phoning. I don't even think he ever used one.  
  
Kurama picked up the phone, giving it a slight hello.  
  
"Hey Kurama! How's it going?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
"Hi Yusuke. I'm ok." Kurama said. Lying to his friend about how he really felt. He couldn't tell him about how sad he was. He didn't think Yusuke would understand. So he kept quiet.  
  
"Anyways Kurama, would you like to come out with us tonight to see a movie?"  
  
Kurama wiped the tears from his eyes. "No thank you, Yusuke. Not tonight. I'm kind of not feeling the greatest so I'm going to just relax for the night. Thanks though." He said. Which was kind of true. He didn't feel the greatest.  
  
They said their good-byes and Kurama hung up his phone. He then picked up his pillow and clutched it close to him. "I wonder what Hiei's doing right now?"  
  
--- "Hiei, sir! Come here quick! I think I found something!" said one of the demons that works for Makuro. Hiei jumped from the top of the tree which he was standing on and appeared on the ground where the demon was standing. "What is it?" Hiei asked.  
  
The demon pointed over to a demon grave. Smoke was coming out from it and appeared dug-up. "Something might have returned amongst the living, sir."  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Yes, but what? I feel spirit energy coming from it. That can't be good." Hiei looked around. What is out there? Something came back from the dead, but what? I plan on finding out. Hiei looked back at the demon. "Report back to Makuro's. I have some business to take care of." With that, Hiei jumped off into the trees to the human world.  
  
--- Kurama woke up to find it only about 9:23pm. He got up and went downstairs to find a note on the kitchen table that read:  
  
Shuiichi:  
Gone for dinner and going to movies afterwards.  
Your brother is at his friend's. There's left over pasta in  
the fridge for you. I'll be back late tonight. Have fun. Go out,  
you've been inside too long.  
  
Love,  
Mom  
  
Go out? Maybe I should. I do need air. He thought to himself. Kurama grabbed the pasta out of the fridge and looked at it. He didn't really feel like pasta. He didn't feel hungry at all, actually. He placed it back into the fridge and went to his room to change. When he returned back to the main floor, he grabbed his jacket and went outside.  
  
It is a nice night. He thought, looking up at the stars. I wish Hiei was here to enjoy it with me.  
  
Just then something appeared behind him. Kurama could feel the spirit energy that he had felt earlier. He turned quickly, hoping that it was Hiei. But when he turned, his eyes grew big. He found someone he was hoping it wasn't.  
  
"Hello Kurama." The demon said.  
  
"Kurasu! You.you're.alive?" Kurama asked in a shocked voice.  
  
Kurasu slowly walked towards the red-head, placing his hands on the fox's shoulders. "I am now. You did kill me, Kurama, but I'm back now. Back for you. For you see, my love for you is strong. I need you Kurama. And you're mine. All mine."  
  
Kurama shrugged away Kurasu's grip. Backing away slowly. Kurasu jumped before him once again. "Come on Kurama. Join me. You and I team up. Nothing could stop us."  
  
Kurama looked at him. His eyes narrowed. "I don't think so. I would never join you. I would never care for you, EVER!"  
  
Kurasu ran his fingers through Kurama's hair, placing a lock of hair behind his ear. "My dear Kurama, that's what you think now." He said, smirking. He then stunned Kurama, then knocked the young red-head teen out.  
  
Kurama fell unconsciously into Kurasu's arms. "See Kurama, you shall be mine." With that, Kurasu picked Kurama up and went to the Makai.  
  
---  
  
Hiei opened the door to Genkai's temple to see her and Yukina sitting there having tea. Yukina looked up at him with a bright smile. "Konbanwa Hiei-chan. How are you?" Hiei smiled at her. "I'm good Yukina-san." He then sat down close to Genkai. "Genkai, we have a problem. Some sort of demon has returned from the dead. Demons can't return unless there's a major purpose."  
  
Genkai set her tea down. "Hmmm. Yes. I've heard of that. Unfinished business as some may call it. Hiei, did you see anything?"  
  
"Yes. Some sort of smoke that gave off spirit energy coming from a grave. Something is out there I bet seeking revenge. It must be brought down before it's too late." Hiei stood back up. "See if you could get to Yusuke and the others. I'm going to see if I could do anything in the meantime." With that, Hiei was off.  
  
---  
  
Kurasu placed the unconscious Kurama on a bed and started running his fingers through the kitsune's hair. "See Kurama? I told you that you'd be with me. You'll be with me forever. You will forget all about those Spirit Detectives. I love you Kurama." With that, Kurasu kissed the red-head.  
  
Kurama slowly came to. Then realized that there were power seals to keep him from using his spirit energy. His arms and legs were also tied. He looked up seeing into Kurasu's eyes. "Where am I? What did you do to me?" he asked coldly.  
  
Kurasu smiled. "My dear Kurama, you're at my fortress. Soon, you'll get used to it. How I love you, Kurama." Kurasu leaned over, kissing at Kurama's neck.  
  
"Well, I don't love you. In-fact, I DISPISE YOU!! Now let me *go*!" Kurama yelled.  
  
I don't think so Kurama. You're staying here with me. All mine! He thought.  
  
Kurasu snapped his fingers and with some unknown reason, it made Kurama pass once again unconscious. "HAHAHAHA! When you wake up, Kurama, you'll remember nothing about your human self." Kurasu said, with an evil laugh.  
  
--- "A demon returned from the dead? Demons could actually do that?"  
  
"Yes Yusuke. They have the ability to return. I don't know how though." Genkai said.  
  
Botan flipped through a page from a book. "That's what I'm trying to find out."  
  
Koenma appeared in the room. "Here Botan. George found this." He handed the book to Botan.  
  
"Koenma. How is it that demons could come back to life?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I don't really know. They could return for unfinished business. But they only have about 8 hours or something like that to get it done before they must return."  
  
"AH! Here it is.Demons who fully haven't crossed to the other side can return for about 8 hours or sometimes a day before their spirit is sent back. Demons doing this must have a reasonable purpose. Then it says here that demons could return to life for good if someone from the living world contributes some of their life energy" Botan stated.  
  
"Gee, that's not good at all. If that demon has returned for revenge, then we have a problem." Yusuke said. He got up and opened the door to look out, then went and sat back down.  
  
Kuwabara's eyes went big. "WHAT IF IT WAS YAKUMO!!??"  
  
"It's not." Said Hiei, who appeared at the door.  
  
"HEY, HIEI!!GEE I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR LIKE EVER!!" Yusuke said, being really happy to see his friend. Hiei returned a quick smile to his friend, then continued. "I just came back from the grave. I found out that that graveyard is where they put demons who were destroyed from some of the tournaments." Hiei sat down next to Yusuke.  
  
"So in other words, one of the Toguro brothers could be back." Genkai said, taking a sip from her tea.  
  
"Exactly" Hiei said.  
  
"Hiei, where's Kurama? I went to get him, but he wasn't there. I figured he'd be with you." Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I don't know. He wasn't with me. I haven't seen him for months actually."  
  
Both Yusuke and Kuwabara had shocked looks on their face. Hiei would sometimes go awhile without seeing us, but still goes to see Kurama. They can't go without seeing each other. Yusuke thought.  
  
"What happened? Did you two get into a fight with each other?" The tall orange-haired teen asked.  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Non of your business about what goes on in our personal life." Hiei snapped out. He then turned and took off out of the temple. Then appeared on a tree branch close by. "Hn. Kurama." he said to himself before being on his way again.  
  
*  
* *  
  
Chapter 2: The Resurrection of the Past  
  
When morning came, Kurama woke up, he was in his youko form. He had no memory of his human self, nor did he remember being part of the Spirit Detective team. All he could remember is being the 'Great Youko Kurama', thief of the Makai.  
  
"Good morning, Kurama. Sleep well?" Kurasu said. He placed some food next to the bed that Kurama was laying on.  
  
"Who are you? And where am I?" The youko said, eyes narrowing and teeth showing.  
  
"I am Kurasu. You were knocked out. So, I brought you here." Kurasu said. Lying to the kitsune. Then stating that he could be a great friend to the youko and is willing to work with him.  
  
Kurama smirked. "And what makes you worthy enough to work with me in thievery, Kurasu?"  
  
"Well, I am a good thief. An the fact that I am quite powerful."  
  
Kurama looked at the food that was brought to him. Smiling, he picked up the chopsticks and began eating the food. "You have to earn my trust. I plan on going out to do my work today. You can come with me."  
  
After Kurama had finished eating, him and Kurasu set out to work. ---  
  
Hiei tapped at Kurama's window and peered in. But no reply was given. Kurama wasn't there. Hiei jumped down and appeared at the front door. He didn't exactly like knocking at the front door. Especially one that belonged to a human. But he did so anyways. To his dismay, when the door opened, it wasn't the red-head teen but his mother. She looked down at him and smiled. "Hiei, hello. How are you?"  
  
Hiei gave her a smile. She was one ningen that he could never be rude to, he knew Kurama wouldn't like it. "I'm good, Mrs. Minamino. Is Ku.Shuiichi around?"  
  
A sad looked appeared on the woman's face. Right away Hiei knew something was up. "No. Sorry, Hiei. He isn't. He went out last night and hasn't phoned or left any message indicating that he was going out for the night."  
  
Hiei's eyes grew. "Does he normally do that? I mean, let you know that he'd be gone for awhile?"  
  
"Yes, he does. He doesn't tell me where he's going but lets me know that he'd be leaving. Oh, Hiei. What if something happened to him?" Tears were starting to role down Shiori's cheeks. Hiei looked at the sad face. For some odd reason, he couldn't bare seeing Kurama's kisaan being sad. And he knew that he had to find him.  
  
Hiei reached up to wipe a tear from Shiori's eye. "I'll go find him." He said to her softly, smiling to her.  
  
Shiori was like a mother to him. She had done a lot for him and he knew that he had to save Kurama from where ever he was. Yes, he knew that he was becoming a softy but he didn't care. Yusuke had taught him how to be a friend.  
  
"Thank you, Hiei." The human mother said. She then wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for helping."  
  
Hiei turned and walked down the steps. When he turned the corner, he jumped up onto a roof-top, clutching his fist together. "Kurama." he said in an angry voice.  
  
---  
  
"This is what we're sneaking in for. They're treasures worn by an ancient pharaoh. If you past this test then you could join me in my missions." Youko explained to Kurasu.  
  
The black-haired demon nodded. "Yes. Don't worry. I won't fail in this mission."  
  
Kurama nodded to Kurasu. Indicating it was time. He jumped the top of the cliff, landing perfectly on the ground. They started running to the cavern, where they're mission recited. "In there. Proceed now with caution. If anything happens to one of us, the other must continue on. Got it?" Kurama stated.  
  
Kurasu nodded. This is great being at your side, Kurama. I never want it to end. After this, though, the fun really begins. Heh heh.  
  
The two quietly sneaked into the cavern. The inside looked like the inside of an ancient pharaoh's temple. They carefully walked down the steps. Carefully looking around and keeping aware of any traps that could be set off.  
  
Kurama looked around. To him, it was all breath taking. He was enjoying every moment. As they got to the bottom of the stairs, the light seemed to dimmer. By now only lit torches were giving them enough light to see.  
  
"WOW!" The youko whispered in amazement. The bottom seemed to be a crept place. Buried away from all civilization. It was all amazing and wonderful to the youko. He looked at the awed Kurasu. "A place looking this amazing has to have great treasures. Now, lets go." He started to walk again when Kurasu placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait. Kurama. Look over there." He pointed to another room that gave off more light than the other one. "A room that bright and that is underground could only mean one thing."  
  
"Gold." They both said together.  
  
Kurama smile. Then proceeded to the room.  
  
Kurasu smirked. The faster we get this done, the faster we get the party started.  
  
---  
  
It was getting late, and Hiei knew that Yusuke could only be at one of two places. At Genkai's temple or his house. He jumped from building to building and tree to tree before landing on Yusuke's balcony. He tapped on the door to be answered by non other than the black-haired teen himself.  
  
"Hiei, what's up dude? Did you find anything else out about the demon?"  
  
Hiei shook his head. "No, but I did find out something about Kurama. His mother told me that he took off lastnight and hasn't said anything to her."  
  
Yusuke blinked. "You.you mean that he was kidnapped. Do you think his disappearance is linked to that demon?"  
  
Hiei sighed, looking down at the ground. "I suppose so." He said walking into the house to see the Botan sitting there on the floor looking through those books Koenma had given to her. She looked up to see him then looked back down again.  
  
Yusuke put an arm around Hiei. "So? Are you ready to go save Kurama?"  
  
Hiei nodded. Botan jumped up from the book. "Kurama was kidnapped? All this must be worst than I thought. The demon who returned must be back for Kurama."  
  
"And that must explain his disappearance." Yusuke said, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Exactly" Botan replied.  
  
Hiei was just about to leave when Yusuke said his name. "Where are you going? Wait here a sec. I'll go with you to save Kurama. You'll need all the help you could get." Yusuke said. Hiei nodded then sitting on the ground with Botan to look through the books and discuss a plan, while Yusuke phoned Kuwabara. ---  
  
"Kurasu! Check this out." Kurama said. Turning to show him a gold necklace that resembled the shape of an eye holding a small blue orb inside. As the silvery haired youko went to remove it from the box, he was startled by a voice that came from the entrance way.  
  
"THIVES! HELP! WE'RE BEING ROBBED!!"  
  
Kurama and Kurasu turned to see a female demon standing there. They looked at each other then started to run out, pushing the female out of the way in the process.  
  
Outside, they started being chased by the demons from the cavern. Spikes and other things were being thrown at them. Everything given to them, the youko and the long black haired youkai dodged. They jumped and ran away as fast as they could.  
  
When they got far away and were stopped being chased, Kurama fell on the grass, laying down on his back. Kurasu laid next to him. Heh heh heh, maybe now I could get things done, my love. He thought to himself.  
  
Kurama pulled out the necklace and studied it. To him, it looked more than what it appeared. To him, it was wonderful. The bright blue orb shone into his golden eyes. The sunlight shone onto the gold, making it give a dancing brightness on the youko's face.  
  
"I bet it would look good on you, Kurama. You should put it on." Kurasu said, turning onto his stomach, placing a hand on the youko's breast. Kurama looked at him nodding, then putting the thing on. At that moment, the silvery youko felt his spirit energy raise. What is happening to me? I feel more strong and powerful. He thought. He smiled liking this idea.  
  
"I like the way it looks on you, Kurama. You look.you look.sexy." Kurasu said, smiling. Kurama looked at him, returning the smile then sitting up. Kurasu leaned forward, kissing the youko. And for the first time ever, Kurama didn't pull away. He showed feelings for him.  
  
This is all too good. I'm loving it. Kurama is now finally all mine. And I'm never going to let anyone end this. Not even the Spirit Detective can. Kurasu thought. He then pulled Kurama down, still having locked lips.  
  
His lips taste good. His luscious lips. I'm loving the taste.  
  
Kurama pulled away and smiled. "You love me, don't you." He asked. Kurasu looked at him deeply into those golden bright eyes, which showed the same affection that he had for the youko. "Yes, I do. I loved for the longest time, Kurama."  
  
Kurama quickly pulled the youkai to him, embarrassing him into another kiss. Kurasu was loving every moment and would not give up any moment to be doing something else than being Kurama.  
  
Kurama reached in the back of his hair, pulling out a seed. He then placed his hand on the grass. All of a sudden, vines started growing from that spot. It grew all around them, creating a wonderess curtain that showed bloody red roses.  
  
Kurasu looked at the surroundings around him. He liked this idea that Kurama had done. He then got onto the youko, satteling his legs then kissing at Kurama's neck. Kurama moaned at the feeling, placing his fingers in Kurasu's long black hair.  
  
---  
  
"So.which way should we go, Botan?" Yusuke asked. The team was now in the Makai. Hiei was up in a tree looking to see if he could spot anything.  
  
"I think we should split up. If we find anything we could contact each other on the communicator." Botan said.  
  
"Okay. Botan. You go with Hiei. Kuwabara and I will go the that way." Yusuke said, then called Hiei to come down. He explained their plan to him, then Kuwabara and him turned to go into another direction.  
  
Hiei and Botan nodded then went into their direction.  
  
"Okay. So where do you suggest we go?" Botan asked him She looked around then down to the little youkai only to see that he wasn't there. She looked up to see him back up in the trees. She sighed and prepared to start walking when she heard a thump next to her.  
  
"My jagan sensed something over there. But be cautious, it has an extreme amount of spirit energy." Hiei said, walking beside her.  
  
They walked for nearly a few yards when Hiei placed out his arm to stop Botan from walking. "Hold it." He said. His eyes narrowing. "Something is watching us. Waiting to strike." He quickly unsheathed his katana and threw it, striking a demon that was watching them from above. The demon fell to the ground and pulled the katana from his stomach.  
  
"Perfect shot. How did you ever know we were waiting for you, Hiei and Botan?" It said, throwing the bloody katana away.  
  
Hiei smirked. "My senses told me. That's all you deserve to know. Now, tell me, what is it you want and how do you know our names?  
  
Other demons that were with this one fell to the ground, landing perfectly on their feet. "Pretty much everyone know about the Spirit Detective team and as for what we want, we want you *dead *!" He said. Then they all jumped for the two. Hiei pushed Botan, yelling to her to leave it all to him. Hiei ran quickly, punching at the demons until somehow they caught him.  
  
Botan turned to look beside her, seeing Hiei's sword laying there. She picked it up. Then looked back to see that Hiei had broken free. "HIEI!! HERE.CATCH!!" She yelled, throwing his katana to him and watching Hiei catching it.  
  
"Heh heh. Now you guys should be afraid. If you know about me then you should know that I'm pretty dangerous with my sword." Hiei said laughing.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara had problems of their own. They were in a fight against demons who wore brown cloaks and had bright red eyes coming from inside their hood.  
  
Kuwabara jumped up, extending his spirit sword. He slashed a whole bunch of demons in the process. Yusuke started punching away at them then jumped beside the tall orange haired teen.  
  
"There's too many of them. We have to come up with a good strategy, Kuwabara. One that can destroy these freaks faster."  
  
Kuwabara nodded. "Heh heh heh. I'm right with you, Urameshi."  
  
"SWORD GET LONG!" Kuwabara yelled. But as it was extending, Kuwabara twirled, making the sword slash taking out 11 demons in the process.  
  
Yusuke jumped far up in the air. "SHOT GUN BLAST!!!" he yelled. A lot of blasted out of his finger directing towards the demons taking them out.  
  
"Oh yeah, Urameshi."  
  
Yusuke looked at the tall teen and smiled. "I know. If we got attacked, that means Botan and Hiei will. I'm not worried about Hiei, he could look after himself. I'm just wondering about Botan"  
  
"Oh don't worry, Urameshi. I'm sure Hiei's got everyone under control." Kuwabara said. He placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke nodded. "Anyways, Kuwabara. Lets go." They started running when something shocked through Kuwabara's mind.  
  
"Wait Urameshi. Something just shocked through my mind. I think something had just happened. I think it's about Kurama."  
  
"What? Can you find out where he is?"  
  
"I think he's that way. Towards a fortress." Kuwabara pointed in their right. Yusuke nodded and they started running towards that direction.  
  
---  
  
When Kurama and Kurasu returned, they were greeted by one of Kurasu's henchmen. He ran up to the two really quickly.  
  
"Sir, I've just received word that the Spirit Detectives are in the area." He said.  
  
Kurasu's eyebrows crossed in. He started to get angry. Then turned his head away. "Damn." He then turned to look at the demon. "Okay. If they find out about this place. I'll take them out. Until then, see what you could do about it in the meantime." The demon nodded then left.  
  
"Who are the Spirit Detectives?" Kurama asked. He placed a hand on Kurasu's shoulder. His eyes filled with fire and anger to whatever troubled his.new mate.  
  
Kurasu looked at Kurama then away again. His eyes still filled with hate and anger. "The Spirit Detectives. They work for the spirit world. They're coming here to destroy you and I."  
  
Kurama fisted his hand. "The Spirit World. I had my run-ins with them. How I despise them. Those Spirit Detectives. I now want to kill them."  
  
Kurasu clutched the youko's shoulders. Silvery, silky hair falling onto his hands. "My dear Kurama. We shall fight them when the time comes. But until then, we shouldn't worry. Sweat doesn't go well with you." He said, smiling.  
  
Kurama returned the smile, then felt Kurasu brushing his lips on his. ---  
  
Hiei and Botan got by the demons. They went on walking again. Hiei kept cautious again. He knew something has started and he was determined to finish it. Hiei knew wherever Kurama was, he was going to get him back.  
  
Kurama. If only I had been with you more. Over my dead body am I going to let anyone kill you. The short youkai thought to himself.  
  
Botan looked down at him. His facial expression looked angry and full of hate, but at the same time a sad look was in his eyes. For the first time, he looked like he wanted to break down and cry. Botan sighed. She wanted to cheer him up, but figured it wouldn't do anything for him. Forget it, this is Hiei. It takes a lot to get him in a cheery mood. But she decided on doing something anyways. Just to break their silence.  
  
"So, Hiei, how's work been lately with Makuro?"  
  
Hiei didn't look up at her. He didn't really feel like talking. "Okay." He said. He then felt the energy he had felt earlier closer than before. "Botan. I feel something. It maybe our enemy."  
  
"So where do you suggest it's coming from?"  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed. "It's coming in that direction. I'm going to go up and check things out." He then went up in the tree above him. Hiei looked around, he then picked up directly where the spirit energy came from. "The fortress." He said to himself. He jumped back down.  
  
"Over there. There's a fortress over there that's giving out that spirit energy that I've been feeling. It maybe the place where Kurama is being captive."  
  
Botan nodded. "Okay. I guess that's where we head then." She then took out the communicator and rang to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Yusuke. This is Botan. Do you copy?"  
  
"Yeah Botan. Kuwabara and I have discovered where Kurama maybe."  
  
"So have we. Hiei could feel an extreme amount of spirit energy near a fortress. He said Kurama maybe there."  
  
"It's probably the same one as we found. Okay Botan. We'll meet you there." Yusuke then hung up.  
  
Botan looked down at Hiei, who was standing there with his arms crossed behind his back. "Did you catch all that?"  
  
"Yes. But if they're not there when we arrive, I'm not waiting for them. I don't have time for that. We've been wasting enough time to begin with. Now lets go." Hiei started walking away. Botan blinked as he walk passed her. ---  
  
"Kurasu, sir, I've just received word that the Spirit Detectives are close by now. Our men have been destroyed. It won't take them long before they set foot on the premises."  
  
Kurasu turned to see the demon that had came to him earlier standing there. "Hm. If they were smart, they'd leave. But I guess they aren't. So, I must go destroy them myself."  
  
Kurama looked at him. He didn't want anyone to get in the way of ending his new life with the youkai. And Kurasu didn't either. Kurama shall never be turned against me. He is now mine and no one shall stop me. NO ONE! It took too much work to come back for him No one shall end it.  
  
"I'll take care of them. No one ever gets past me." Kurama said. He turned to leave, but was stop by Kurasu's hand.  
  
"No. I know you want to fight them. But not alone. They aren't as weak as you think. The Spirit World wouldn't hire weakling, they'd get them powerful. We'll go together." The long black-haired youkai said.  
  
Kurama nodded. Then he went outside to prepare himself. He placed seeds and plants into his hair, knowing that they'd come in handy. He turned to see Kurasu standing there smiling to him. He returned the smile when Kurasu went up the him and pulled him closely. Then placing his arms around the youko's neck. "I love you Kurama." he said, embracing the fox into a wet kiss. ---  
  
"Urameshi, look. It's the fortress. We're getting closer." Kuwabara said. Yusuke looked around. This is all too easy. Surely now they should know that we're around here. I mean, they should know that us humans are around here.  
  
"Hiei and Botan should not be too far from here either. We should be meeting up with them shortly." Yusuke said.  
  
They then heard a yell coming from that area. Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped from the sound. "What the." The black haired teen said with a worried look on his face. "What was that?"  
  
Kuwabara had a stunned look on his face. Both him and Yusuke knew that something was up at the fortress. The started running again to only meet up with Botan and Hiei. "Hiei. Botan. Did you here that?"  
  
Botan nodded.  
  
"Yes, it's coming from that direction. It almost sounded like someone was either torchured or killed." Hiei said. He knew something was wrong with Kurama. How he wanted the kitsune back with him. He always felt incomplete in missions without him. He loves him.  
  
Hiei turned and looked up at Yusuke. "Yusuke, you guys can go together. I'm going ahead. I've been wasting too much time already. We only have less than 3 hours left before that demon leaves. He maybe doing something before he returns to the dead" With that, Hiei disappeared into the trees. Dashing through them quickly.  
  
Yusuke and the others just blinked. Then they were on their way again.  
  
---  
  
Kurama chuckled evilly. Kurasu joined in the process. "Ha ha ha! It was wonderful how you killed that foolish demon." The silvery youko said.  
  
"Yes, well, no one is to fail me. I ordered my minions to do something about those Spirit Detectives and all they could do is betray me by cowardly running away."  
  
Kurama chuckled quietly, closing his eyes and faced to ground. Then he looked back up and looked at Kurasu. "I'm not complaining. I want to take care of them"  
  
"And we shall. Now before we go I need you to do me a favor." Kurasu said. He placed his hands on the youko.  
  
Kurama blinked. A favor? "What? I'll do anything for you."  
  
Kurasu looked deeply into the youko's golden eyes. "Do you know the term 'returning for unfinished business'?"  
  
"Yes. Demons can return once but only for awhile if they have a really good reason. Why do you ask? Wait. You're actually suppose to be dead aren't you?" Kurama looked away. "So that's why I feel no spirit energy coming from you."  
  
"Help me return for life Kurama. For I could be here for good. All I need is life energy." Kurama couldn't possibly know that a demon needs human energy to return. He won't know that he's actually giving me it from his human form.  
  
Kurama fixed his gaze back on the youkai. Looking into his dark eyes. "Okay. I'll give you mine." He leaned forward to french kiss Kurasu, giving him what is actually life energy from his human form, that he doesn't even remember he has.  
  
After it was complete, Kurama pulled away slowly to look into the dark eyes of Kurasu. An angry look peered in his face. "I could feel an intruder approaching." The youko said.  
  
"Yes, and the spirit detective and his team are approaching."  
  
Kurama started walking out when he said, "I'll take the one that seems closer. You take the spirit detective. I'll meet up with you later." With that he left. ---  
  
Hiei landed in front of the fortress and look around the area. He could feel the spirit energy that he had been following get closer and closer. It was stronger than before. He then looked at the castle. Wait for me Kurama. I'm coming.  
  
All of a sudden, Hiei felt something wrap around his neck, dragging him into the ground. The thing was strangling him, making him try to gasp for air. Hiei opened his eyes and looked around for whom ever was doing this to him. His eyes went big in shockness as soon as he saw who had this thing around his neck. "Die!" The demon said. An evil smirk crossed over his lips.  
  
"KURAMA! What the." He yelled. He finally realized what was around him. A vine? His eyes gazed into the youko's. "Kurama, why are you doing this? Are you being a traitor to us?"  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 3 Hiei's Demise  
  
Kurama's eyes narrowed more than what they were. "What do you mean a traitor to you? Who are you?" Kurama released the vine and bent down beside Hiei.  
  
Hiei blinked. Kurama, what's wrong, what did they do to you? "Kurama, who am I? Okay, I'll play your game. I'm Hiei." Wait a minute. Was Kurama really captured? Why would he be out here. Unless.he was turned against us. "Kurama, you don't remember me, do you?"  
  
"No, now, stop trying to extend your life. I came here to kill you and I shall get it done." Kurama stood back up and pulled out his rose whip. "Now, prepare to die." As Kurama was about to strike at the youkai, Hiei dodged the attack and unsheathed his katana.  
  
"Stop Kurama. Com'on. You just have to try to remember me. Remember when you first met me. You knew right away that I wasn't your enemy. Then when we teamed up with Gouki and tried to sneak into the Spirit World to steal the artifacts."  
  
"Silence" Kurama cut in. "I won't hear you. You lie. I never teamed up with you. I am with someone else." Kurama lunged towards Hiei, only to find that Hiei had escaped again.  
  
Kurama looked around to see where Hiei had gone. But was no where in sight. He could no longer feel his spirit energy around.  
  
Kurama smirked. "You can run Hiei, but you can't hide. I will kill you." ---  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan finally arrived on the grounds of the fortress. They looked around, then they heard a voice.  
  
"You shall never take Kurama away from me. He is mine."  
  
They looked forward at the fortress to see Kurasu standing in the entrance. They all had a shocked look on their face. "Kurasu.he's alive" Yusuke said.  
  
"So.he's the one that returned from the dead." Botan said, putting her hands on Yusuke's shoulders. Wait a minute, why could I feel life energy coming from him when he's suppose to be dead? Unless.he now has it. She then noticed that Yusuke and Kuwabara were going to fight him. "Yusuke wait. He's alive again. He has full use of his spirit energy." She yelled to him.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke looked back at her, then looked back at Kurasu. Their face still had a shock expression. "So, you captured Kurama and took his life energy. So what force did you give him. Rape?" Yusuke said. His voice is now more angered, but also hurt because of what is happening to his friend.  
  
Hiei appeared in-between Yusuke and Kuwabara. "I found Kurama. He was turned against us. I don't think he has any memory of any of us."  
  
"So that means Kurama donated his life energy to him. Which isn't good." Yusuke said. He then looked back at Kurasu. "YOU CIRCUS FREAK! WHERE IS KURAMA?"  
  
"Right here." Kurama came out from behind a tree. His eyes filled with rage and anger. All he wanted to do was to rip them all apart. He then charged towards them, rose-whip in his hand. "Beautiful Cutting Branch!" he called out. His whip started to attack Hiei, but he used his quick speed to jump out of the way. The two of them started fighting each other. They're fight would take them into the forest.  
  
In the meantime, Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying to take down Kurasu. "His spirit energy seems more powerful than last time we met him, Urameshi." "I know, Kuwabara."  
  
The youko had somehow managed to pin Hiei on the ground. He looked deeply into those red orbs. "Well, lets see. How should I kill you? Should I kill you quickly? Or make you suffer? Or perhaps I should use your weakness? I could sense in heart that your weakness is your sister. So, you have a sister. Perhaps I should make her watch you die."  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed. As much as he cared for Kurama, to him, his sister came first. No one was to threaten his sister, or they would die. "You just leave her out of this. Friend or not, Kurama, if you do anything to my sister I shall destroy you. You got that?"  
  
"Well well well. So, it's true that she is your weakness." Kurama started to chuckle evilly, when Hiei pushed him off and jumped back to his feet. He then picked up his katana to place the blade at the youko's throat.  
  
"Now, will you listen to me? That's all I ask of you." His eyes keeping a direct gaze on the youko.  
  
Kurama smiled to him. He reached behind his hair, but ofcourse, Hiei knows all about what the youko kept behind there. "Don't even think about it, Kurama. I know exactly what your reaching there for. I know you."  
  
Kurama's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the idea of being caught. He slowly reached into his pocket pulling out a seed that he had placed in there for a just in case. "Okay, Hiei, what is it you wanted to say? Make it quick, I don't have time to hear you ramble on about nonsense."  
  
"Good. Now. I know that you don't remember me, but the reason you don't is the fact that Kurasu returned to life, kidnapped you and somehow turned you against us."  
  
Kurama placed his hand on the grass that was beneath him. "Well, sorry if I don't believe you!" he said. Plants and vines were appearing from underneath Hiei. He jumped away. Kurama flicked his wrist and a vine wrapped around the running Hiei's ankle, pulling him smashing into the ground. The vine then lift Hiei back up, hanging him upside-down so his shirt rode up to his neck.  
  
"Heh heh heh. Now who has who?" The youko walked up to Hiei, looking at his face. Hiei growled at him. I was sure that I would have been able to get through him. But he had been brainwash worst than I had though. Hiei thought to himself.  
  
A demon came our from the trees. He was one of the two demons that had his life spared when Kurama and Kurasu were killing Kurasu's minions. "Kurama, sir. We have captured the ice maiden as requested."  
  
"Good. Thank you Kami." Kurama replied. He then looked back at Hiei. "I said I knew your weakness. So, I made the arrangement of having her brought here just for you. Now she could watch you die before we kill her."  
  
Kami and the other demon came out, having Yukina in their possession. They had a knife held to her throat. When Hiei saw her, he wasn't happy at all. He just had to save her. But he didn't want to really hurt Kurama.  
  
"Well, hello Yukina."  
  
"KURAMA-SAMA! Why are you doing this?" Yukina cried out, tears coming down her cheeks then turning into gems.  
  
Kurama grabbed her chin. "My dear Yukina. You get to watch your brother die." The demons let go of her and Kurama had let go of Yukina's chin, then he pushed her down.  
  
By now Hiei was furious. Fire was in his eyes. He was ready to strike. No one has the right to treat his sister like that. Not even his own bestfriends. If only I had my sword to get out of this. He looked around for it to see it too far and out of reach.  
  
"Ready to die? Hiei?" Kurama's golden eyes looked at his.  
  
Hiei looked at his sister. She was looking at him. He thought of using the 'Jya Ou En Satsu Ren Goku Shou' but also knew the ability of the youko and knew that the youko would be able to avoid it. Then he looked at his arm. I hate to use this, but I have no choice. Hiei slowly unwrapped the bandages that suppressed the EnSatsuKokuRyuHa. Perhaps this could work on bringing some memory to Kurama.  
  
"Don't worry Yukina, you'll be joining your brother in death afterwards." Kurama said. He knelt down to look at her.  
  
Brother? What does he mean by that? Is Hiei is my brother? "Kurama. Please stop." She yelled out to him. Then a hard, loud slap went across her face.  
  
Hiei took his attention away from what he was doing as soon as he heard it. He was really ticked off. He quickly unraveled the bandage. Fire came from his arm.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei yelled out. "Not wanting to believe me what I have been trying to tell you is one thing, wanting to kill me is another, but hurting Yukina.NOW THAT'S WHERE YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE! Now *eat this*! ENSATSUKOKURYUHAAAA!!!!" Hiei's black dragon blasted from his arm and attacked towards Kurama and the minions.  
  
They started to run, trying to avoid the dragon but Kami was the first to get destroyed. In the meantime, Hiei placed his hand on the vine and burnt it off of him. Then he landed on the ground and ran to Yukina to see if she was alright.  
  
---  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara found out just how much stronger Kurasu had become. Their clothes were tattered, they were bruised and scrapped, and they didn't have a whole lot of spirit energy left over.  
  
"Dammit! In this rate, we'll never have the chance to save Kurama. If we're having problems with him, that would mean that Hiei is having problems with the evil Kurama." Yusuke said to himself. Kuwabara heard his friend and stood beside him. "Don't worry, Urameshi, we've been in tough situations before and pulled through."  
  
Yusuke nodded. Kuwabara is right. No matter what it takes. I'm not giving up. Kurama is depending on us.  
  
Just then they saw Hiei's black dragon close by. "Huh! Hiei must have used the KokuRyuHa. But why would he use that if.HE'S FIGHTING KURAMA!" Kuwabara shouted out.  
  
"That's because he threatened Yukina." Hiei came out of the trees with her on his back. She seemed a bit better but was still shocked at the explanation that Hiei had given her about Kurama. She didn't like it at all. "He slapped her, so he would have to answer to me."  
  
Kurasu was still standing there. He started to laugh evilly. "So, he brought her into this. That's my Kurama. Evil at heart."  
  
Hiei's eyes went more angry as he quickly looked at him. His eyes looked like they were darting knives at him.  
  
Kurama appeared behind Kurasu. He looked down at the short youkai. He smiled an evil smile. "Don't think that your dragon could kill me, Hiei. I'm much more stronger than that."  
  
Hiei blinked. He's right. I could feel his spirit energy rising. Is he absorbing energy from us? No. He couldn't be. Mine doesn't feel like it's going down. Hiei's eyes went big. He noticed the necklace that was around his neck. The necklace. That's what is giving him more energy. That's why he was able to overcome the dragon.  
  
Kurama walked closer to them. "Hiei should know how powerful I am. I tasted it." He said, grinning.  
  
The dragon re-emerged inside of Hiei. He felt really tired, but tried his hard to stay awake. He fought with his youki but it got to him. With that, collapsed to his knees.  
  
"Hiei!" Yukina shouted, running to him. He was taking in deep breathes and looked up at her. Yusuke appeared behind her.  
  
"Are you okay there, bud?" He said to him.  
  
Hiei smiled to him. "Don't worry about me. You just take care of Kurama and Kurasu. And Yusuke. If you can't change him back, then you just might have no choice but to kill him." Hiei then passed out on the ground, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Yusuke nodded then turned to see Kuwabara was fighting Kurasu. The tall teen was getting beaten by the second. Kurasu was using his bombs that mere humans could not see. Not even Kuwabara's RSP could pick it up. Blood was gushing out of him from every hit. Kurama was standing there laughing and enjoying it.  
  
There's got to be a way to stop this. There's got to be. Yusuke thought. He looked back down to see that Botan was wrapping the bandages back around Hiei's arm. Yukina was kneeling beside her. A look was in her eyes that all she wanted was to be back in the living world at Genkai's temple. For the sake of my friends, I won't let Kurasu take Kurama away from us.  
  
Yusuke charged into the fight. "Spirit Gun!" He shouted. The beam from his finger raged out, actually being able to hit Kurasu. Kurasu went flying into the fortress. Bricks were falling onto him.  
  
"You did it Urameshi!" Kuwabara said. Then falling to the ground holding his stomach and trying to ignore the pain.  
  
"Kuwabara. Are you okay?" Yusuke ran up to him.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Just do something about Kurama."  
  
Kurama was angry. He bolted towards Yusuke, sending him crashing against a tree. "How dare you.HOW DARE YOU HURT MY LOVER!!!"  
  
Yusuke landed hard on the ground. Pain filled his eyes as he looked up at the youko. Lover? Did he just call Kurasu his lover?  
  
---  
  
20 minutes later Hiei woke up to see Botan, Kuwabara and Yukina kneeling beside him. They were watching Yusuke fighting with Kurama. He looked up at the ferry girl. "What happened? What I did I miss?"  
  
She looked down to see him laying on his stomach, then she looked back at Yusuke. "Yusuke is fighting Kurama. He's trying to bring his memory back. Yusuke managed to knock Kurasu out."  
  
"If he lost his memory and we can't change him back, what are we going to tell his mother?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Hiei's eyes opened wide. He looked up at the orange head teen. "THAT'S IT! Botan, fly to the Human World and bring Kurama's mother here. I have an idea."  
  
"What on earth are you thinking? Humans aren't to ever come here."  
  
Hiei growled. He never did like being questioned when he's pressed for time. "Kuwabara is here. Now I'm in a hurry. Kurama's spirit energy is rising by that necklace he had around his neck. Yusuke won't stand a chance. If Kurama saw his mom, it may help his memory return. While you're gone, I'm going to try to remove the stupid thing. I don't have time to fully explain, so.JUST GO BOTAN!!!"  
  
Botan nodded. She flicked her wrist and her oar appeared in her hand. She jumped on it and flew away.  
  
Hiei looked and Kuwabara who had his attention on Yukina. "Hey Bonehead! Stop flirting. We've got to take that necklace off of Kurama. It's raising his spiritual energy." I want you back, Kurama. I.I.I love you.  
  
*  
* *  
  
Chapter 4 Shouiichi Minamino, Where Are You?  
  
Hiei managed to get Kurama away from the bloody Yusuke. The youko had tried to use his plants to tie the short youkai to a tree. They tried to chase him but Hiei used his quick speed to turn the table. The vines ended up tied the youko up and before Kurama could have them untie, Hiei reached behind the kitsune's neck and took the necklace off.  
  
"Damn you Hiei. Give me that back." Kurama yelled. He growled and barred his teeth.  
  
Hiei placed it into his pocket. He could now feel the youko's energy back to normal. He was happy that now some part of Kurama was back to normal. He just wished that Kurama would get back to normal. He wants to kind, flowery, red-head teen back. He wondered what actually happened to that form. The frail human that he had met first before he had seen the youko form.  
  
If only I wasn't so stupid and had went to see you Kurama. If only had listened to everything you tried to tell me. If only I had shared my secrets and feelings with you. If only I hadn't been stupid in ignoring the pointers you were giving me when you were trying to tell me how you truly felt about me. If only.I had told you that I felt the same way about you. I do.  
  
Hiei snapped out of it when he felt someone's hands on his shoulders. He looked up to look into golden orbs. "Kur-ama." Hiei's voice felt dry. He didn't like seeing Kurama like this. It tore him inside. Kurama, you are the one who changed me. Before I got to know you I was cruel and cold hearted but then you changed me. I learned how to trust. You helped me feel friendship. Tears where now dripping down his face. Crying is something he doesn't do, but loosing someone he cared about ended up doing it.  
  
A grin crossed over Kurama's face. He went closer to Hiei, whispering into his ear. "You know, I'm going to have fun killing you. And another thing, if I did actually know you, chances are that I was using you."  
  
That made Hiei angry. He knew this was all part of Kurasu's brainwashing. He wouldn't allow the youko to get to him, but he didn't like the idea of this one saying things about his red-head.  
  
"I don't think so." Hiei removed Kurama's hands off of him. "You could try all you like, but trust me. Many have tried to kill me and haven't succeeded."  
  
"Shuiichi Minamino! Leave him alone!"  
  
Hiei turned to see Botan had returned and had Shiori with her. Good. She's here. I hope this works.  
  
Yusuke, Yukina and Kuwabara appeared with Hiei. "So, what's with Kurama's mother?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Kurama respected his human form." Hiei said, closing his eyes and smiling.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Yusuke. Don't you remember how much Kurama loved his mother. He could never bring himself to hurting her. Not when she had done so much for him. So, I figured that if there was anyone who could truly save him now, it would be his mother." Hiei explained to them.  
  
Kurama stared at Shiori. There's something about this woman. It seems like I know her. But who is she?  
  
Hiei could see that Kurama was getting confused about who she is. He could see that she somehow bringing the human self out of Kurama. "Keep talking to him, Shiori. I think you're getting through to him."  
  
She looked directly at Kurama. She felt scared seeing him like this and after hearing the information that Botan had given her, she was worried that she wouldn't be able to bring him back to normal. "Shuiichi. Do you remember me? I'm your mom." She said softly.  
  
He shook his head. Why can't I attack her? Could she be telling the truth? Am I really her son? It couldn't be. I'm a full demon not partly human. Kurama's eyes narrowed. "I don't think so. I'm not human. I don't have any human in me." He went to strike at her but something stopped him. He turned to see Hiei standing beside him holding his hands.  
  
"Kurama. Listen to her. What she speaks is the truth. I told you already that Kurasu kidnapped you and turned you against us. He corrupted your mind. You killed him before in a tournament and somehow he returned for you. You love your more than anything. You were even willing to risk your life for her, Kurama." Hiei explained.  
  
Yusuke stepped in. "Yeah, Kurama. Try to remember the time with the 'mirror of the four lord hope'. You wished for your mom to live while it would take your life. But the mirror wanted you to live and be happy with your mom."  
  
"Which was actually a good thing, Kurama. You were spared and helped us by helping the Spirit World." Kuwabara added in.  
  
Yukina went to Kurama and Hiei. She tried hugged the youko but all he could do was push her away. Hiei ended up letting it go seeing as it wasn't Kurama himself. Also he knew it would only make things worse if he did anything to the kitsune.  
  
Botan turned to Shiori. "Ms. Minamino, do you have anything to prove that you're his mother. If he sees something that has to do with his human self, it may bring him some memory." She nodded and reached into her purse to pull out a school picture of the read-head. She then took a deep breath and walked to the youko.  
  
"Shuiichi. This is a picture of my son. My son Shuiichi Minamino. You, my boy." She handed the picture to Kurama. He took it and was about to rip it up, but as soon as he looked at it something struck him. There's something about this boy. Why does it look so familiar? Is this teen really me? Did I really become human?  
  
Hiei was using the power of his Jagan to hear Kurama's thoughts. It's working. He's thinking if it's truly him. Good. Perhaps I'll help him remember that better. "Kurama. That is truly you. You were shot down by a paskure . You then used the last of your energy to go into the living world and became human. By this woman, Kurama."  
  
Hiei maybe not the type to be all gushy or anything like that, but he knew that he had to ignore it all. He'd do anything to get his bestfriend back. So he had to be this way and use his knowledge of his friend's feelings to get him back. And so far, it was working. He took the scarf that he had placed around Yukina and hoped this idea would work.  
  
He could see that the picture was getting through to the youko. And now, it was time to go to the second stage.  
  
"Kurama, I know the feelings you had for me. You gave me hints, but I ignored them. I thought it was foolish to love. But.BUT NOW THAT I LOST YOU, I JUST WISH THAT I HAD!!" Hiei cried out. He then threw the scarf around Kurama's neck, pulling him down closer to him. Then he jumped on his tip-toes and kissed the youko. He tried his hardest not to cry. To ever show weakness infront of the others would just make him seem weak, but the tears got the best of him. They started to role down his face.  
  
After Hiei pulled away slowly. He looked up at Kurama. The kitsune was looking at him with a shock suprized look on his face. He was blinking at him. "Hiei? What's with the kiss?"  
  
"How are you feeling Kurama?" Hiei asked softly.  
  
Kurama was really confused. He didn't know what was going on. "I'm not sure. I'm wondering why you kissed me for one thing. Then I'm wondering why we're here in the Makai and why I'm in my fox form."  
  
Hiei's eyes went big. HE'S BACK! Kurama is back to normal.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei yelled. He then quickly hugged the kitsune. Holding him tightly, Hiei looked up at Kurama. Red orbs met gold. Kurama smiled. "So, explain things to me Hiei. 'Cause all I could remember what happened was being with Kurasu. Which was.." Kurama cut himself off, taking in a hard, deep breath. "What happened with Kurasu?"  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you. You were turned against us."  
  
"And may I add calling him your lover." Yusuke said. Kurama just ignored that.  
  
"Turned against yous? Oh my." Kurama said, shocked and appalled. He couldn't believe ever hurting his friends.  
  
Hiei buried his face into the now human form Kurama. "I never thought I'd be saying this, but, I *love * having friends !"  
  
Everyone started laughing. It's good seeing my brother happy like this. I'll wait until later to talk to him about our blood relationship. I wouldn't want to disturb him now. Yukina thought to herself. She had a big smile on her face.  
  
Kurama smiled. Hiei, your here.in my arms. I'm so happy. I'm no longer alone. How I love you. But...why are you doing this? "What happened to you, Hiei? I've never seen this soft side of you. Why the change?"  
  
Hiei pulled away from him. He closed his eyes and started to walk away. "Ch'. Don't get your hopes up fox. It may have slipped out but don't expect it to happen often. I'm just glad that you're back to normal. And so is your mom."  
  
"My mom?"  
  
They all turned to look at her. She was standing next to Botan, who was ready to return her to the Ningenkai. She smiled at him. "We'll talk when you return, Shuiichi. I must be going." With that, Botan and her flew off.  
  
Yusuke placed his hand on Kurama's shoulder. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm ready to head back home. How 'bout you Kurama?"  
  
The red-head nodded. "Yes." They all started to leave when Kurama had the biggest urge to ask, "Guys, what happened to Kurasu?"  
  
"Oh, Yusuke killed him again. He was pulverized big time by his spirit gun." Kuwabara replied.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 5 The Revealing Love  
  
Once in the Ningenkai, Hiei and Kurama parted their ways with the rest of the gang. Yusuke went to Keiko's. Kuwabara went home to sleep. And Yukina returned to Genkai's temple. As soon as she walked in, Genkai was sitting there sipping her tea.  
  
"So, I see you're fine. I returned to see you gone. Where did you go?" The old lady asked.  
  
Yukina poured herself a cup, then sitting down next to Genkai. She explained everything that had happened. Genkai smiled as she could tell that the ice maiden now knows who her brother is. "Did you tell Hiei that you know?"  
  
Yukina closed her eyes and smiled. "Hm. No. It can wait for some other day. Right now, I'll leave him."  
  
---  
  
Later that night, Hiei tapped at Kurama's bedroom window. There was no light on and no movement. Hiei's eyes narrowed. Now where is he? Hiei was about to jump down, when he noticed a shadow in the window. He looked deeply in to see Kurama opening the window and then seeing into bright green eyes.  
  
"Hiei! Come in." Kurama said. He appeared to be more well.  
  
As Hiei was stepping in, he felt himself being picked up and placed onto a bed. "Kurama?"  
  
"Hiei, I've got something to tell you. It maybe shocking but I must tell you." Kurama grabbed Hiei's hands and gently held them in his. Hiei blinked. "Hiei.I.I.love you." Kurama quickly turned away from the little youkai. He felt scared of what he might say to him. Hiei stood up and took Kurama's hands. "I know, Kurama. I knew all along. I feel the same way, but just wasn't able to find the strength to tell you. And you know me. I never was one to let true feelings show."  
  
Kurama giggle. "That's true."  
  
Hiei smiled before continuing. "And, when Kurasu took you away, all I wanted was you back. I admit that I was scared. Scared of."  
  
Kurama cut Hiei off by placing his finger over Hiei's lips. "Shhh. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're here now with me."  
  
"Hn'. You're right. Damn you fox! You're making me soft." Hiei pulled Kurama close against him and they embraced in a long kiss.  
  
Both Hiei and Kurama were enjoying every moment. Hiei could see why Kurasu would want Kurama. He was so amazing. And Kurama was happy. Happy that Hiei had returned from being away working for Makuro.  
  
Kurama pulled away and looked deeply into Hiei's red eyes. "Oh and another thing. You are not going back to Makuro's. You leave me too long."  
  
Hiei took Kurama and pushed him onto the bed, then got on top. "We'll talk about it in the morning."  
  
I'll never let you go, Kurama. All mine. And if anyone, like Kurasu, steals you away, then they'll have to answer to me. That reminds me, I still have the necklace.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
